Darren Criss
Darren Criss est un acteur, chanteur, auteur-compositeur californien. Il s'est fait connaître par sa participation à la comédie musicale parodique et amateur de Harry Potter montée par les étudiants de l'université du Michigan, A Very Potter Musical, où il interprétait Harry Potter, en plus d'avoir contribué à l'écriture de plusieurs chansons. Biographie Darren Everett Criss 'est né le 5 février 1987 à San Francisco, en Californie d'une mère d'origine philippine et d'un père irlandais. Il a étudié en primaire au Stuart Hall for Boys et au collège St Ignatius College Preparatory. Il entre à l'Université du Michigan et obtient son diplome en 2009. Il joue de la guitare, du piano, du violoncelle, du violon, de la mandoline et de la batterie. Il a un grand frère, Chuck, qui fait partie du groupe de rock indépendant Freelance Whales. Carrière That Media Show Darren est le premier présentateur de ''That Media Show, une série de vidéos diffusées sur internet et qui parlent de Hollywood, de la réalisation des films et des effets spéciaux. StarKid Production﻿ thumb|left|144px|Les lunettes officielles de StarKid dans [[When I Get You Alone]]Darren est un des acteurs principaux du groupe de théâtre Team StarKid, formé par les étudiants de l'Université du Michigan. Son rôle le plus populaire est celui de Harry Potter dans A Very Potter Musical (lien) puis A Very Potter Sequel qui ont connues un grand succès sur internet et l'ont fait connaître du grand public. Darren a composé la moitié des chansons de A Very Potter Musical et toutes celles de A Very Potter Sequel. A l'automne 2009, StarKid met en scène Me and My Dick. ''Une fois de plus, Darren compose quelques chansons et obtient l'un des premiers rôles, maisthumb|170px|Darren en Harry Potter il doit le céder à son camarade Joe Walker. Darren a également participé à l'écriture des chansons de la dernière production de StarKid, ''Starship. Musique et télévision Darren sort sorti à l'été 2010 un EP qu'il a produit lui-même, "Human". Il est composé de cinq chansons : "Human", "Jealousy", "Not Alone", "Sami" et "Don't You". Il commence à travailler sur un album quand il est engagé pour jouer dans Glee. ''Il apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Premiers Baisersthumb|left|Affiche officielle" de la saison 2 dans le rôle de Blaine Anderson. Il a signé un contrat pour la fin de la saison 2 et l'intégralité de la saison 3. Broadway Darren remplace Daniel Radcliffe dans "''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" pour 3 semaines du 3 au 22 janvier 2012 à raison de 8 représentations par semaine. (Source) Anecdotes '''Glee *Il a passé plusieurs auditions pour différents rôles de la série avant d'être retenu pour celui de Blaine Anderson. Il a, par exemple, auditionné pour le rôle de Finn Hudson *Il a chanté "Baby One More Time" pour son audition pour Blaine. *Il s'est coupé les cheveux pour son audition pour Blaine, pour coller plus avec le personnage. *Sa chanson des Warblers préférée est "Silly Love Songs". *Il a préféré son baiser avec Kurt (Chris Colfer) à celui avec Rachel (Lea Michele), mais se justifie par le fait que celui entre Kurt et Blaine était un vrai baiser d'amour, alors que celui entre Blaine et Rachel était imbibé d'alcool. Il reconnait d'ailleurs que Chris mérite un 12/10 pour ce baiser (note qu'il s'était auto-attribuée). *Darren a été plusieurs fois photographié sur le plateau de Glee ''portant l'uniforme des Warblers avec des lunettes de soleil roses, les lunettes officielles de StarKid. Il les porte aussi brièvement quand Blaine interprète "When I Get You Alone". Ces lunettes sont devenues célèbres dans la communauté des fans de ''Glee. *Il a signé pour apparaître tout au long de la saison 3 de Glee. *Contrairement à son personnage, il est hétéro. Beaucoup de personnes pensent le contraire, ce dont il a l'habitude car il a grandi dans le monde du spectacle (où la communauté gay est très présente). Il plaisante même sur le fait qu'il a du faire son "coming out" en avouant qu'il était hétéro. Concernant Glee, il a d'abord refusé de répondre aux questions sur sa sexualité car il ne voulait pas que cela influence les gens sur son jeu d'acteur. Mais son silence étant automatiquement interprété par une réponse positive à la question «Êtes-vous gay ?», il s'est finalement ouvertement déclaré hétéro. *Il a offert une veste de Warbler à la célèbre présentatrice de talk show Ellen DeGeneres. *Sa scène de Glee préférée est celle où Kurt et son père essayent de parler d'éducation sexuelle ensemble (Sexy). *Il n'a pas cru Chris Colfer quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il était fan de A Very Potter Musical. Il pensait qu'il était juste poli et avait lu rapidement quelques informations dessus avant de le rencontrer. Il s'est rendu compte en en reparlant avec lui que Chris connaissait vraiment la comédie musicale. *Sa cavalière pour les Golden Globes 2011 était Lauren Potter, et il s'est montré très protecteur envers elle. *Il a remporté le Greggy Award 2010 pour son rôle de Blaine dans Glee. *Il est tombé de la scène lors d'une performance du Glee Live Tour 2011. *Il adore Blaine, mais s'il devait jouer un autre personnage ce serait Holly Holiday. *Mark Salling et Ashley Fink adorent le mettre en couple avec Chris Colfer mais il se considère comme le plus grand fan du CrissColfer. *D'après Titus Makin Jr. (David le Warbler), Darren est un très bon rappeur. (Source) *Il s'entend très bien avec Max Adler. *Il adore ses duos avec Lea Michele mais trouve que sa voix fait "tache" comparé à celle de son amie. Starkid *Il est resté très proche de ses camarades de StarKid et les soutient dans leurs derniers projets. *Il a toujours essayé de réconcilier les fans de Glee et ceux de A Very Potter Musical ''via son Twitter notamment, mais il reste toujours de la rancœur en eux du fait que bien que StarKid possède le scénario de ''A Very Potter Threequel, ils ne peuvent pas la mettre en place à cause de l'emploi du temps surchargé de Darren. *Il a fait 2 duos avec Charlene Kaye : Skin and Bones (Clip) et Dress and Ties (Clip). *Lors du Team Starkid Chat of Doom 2 (en livestream), Darren a fait une apparition surprise pour répondre à des questions par des fans de Starkid. Quelques minutes après son apparition, le chat a subi plusieurs bug et coupures dus à une saturation du réseau (Source) *Du 25 au 27 novembre 2011, Darren a participé au Space Tour qui était une série de concert dans les Etats-Unis et à Londres donné par la Team Starkid. Divers *En mai 2011, il a été élu personnalité la plus sexy par le site AfterElton.com. *Sa plus grande peur est de se changer en objet inanimé. *Il a fait une apparition dans le clip de Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), tout comme Kevin McHale. Par contre, on ne peut le voir que dans la version de 8 minutes du clip. *Il joue du piano, de la guitare, du violoncelle, du violon, de la batterie, de la mandoline et de l'harmonica. *Il a obtenu son diplôme à l'Université des Beaux-Arts du Michigan en 2009. *Le 4 juin 2011, il a tourné une vidéo avec Keenan Cahill, Dianna Agron, Harry Shum Jr et Jenna Ushkowitz sur la chanson de Katy Perry'' Last Friday Night'' dans les coulisses du Glee Tour. Vidéo *Il était présent à la première de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 à New York City le 15 novembre 2010, et était également présent à celle de Harry Potter and the Deathky Hallows part 2 à Londres le 7 juillet 2011. Il était accompagné par son camarade de StarKid Joe Walker pour la première à Londres. *Le rôle qu'il rêve de jouer à Broadway est le Emcee dans Cabaret. '' *S'il pouvait chanter une chanson dans Glee, ce serait une chanson d'Aladdin. *Il oublie très souvent les paroles de ses chansons, et c'est devenu une plaisanterie régulière parmi sa communauté de fans. *Son Xmen préféré est Jubilee. *S'il était un Animagus, il serait un caméléon comme celui dans Raiponce (Source ). *Il avait un ami imaginaire quand il était enfant, nommé ''Iclemyer. Il a utilisé ensuite ce nom comme compte youtube, où il poste ses reprises de chansons Disney *Il est allé dans une école non-mixte. *Il est catholique. *Durant les interviews, il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger les mains. *Il parle italien et français. Concerts & Colaborations *Été 2011 : il fait des concerts à Six Flags. Il était à Saint-Louis le 21 juillet et à San Antonio (Texas) le 22 juillet. *Avec son frère, Chuck Criss et les Freelance Whales, ils ont enregistré la chanson "New Morning" pour l'album "Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International" qui sortira le 30 janvier 2012. Tous les bénéfices iront à Amnesty International. (Source) Ecoute *Le 17 décembre 2011, il a participité au concert du The Trevor Project and the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation "Sing Out, Raise Hope" à New-York. Il a repris quelques chansons de Starkid et de Glee (notamment avec Brad Ellis) et il a chanté en live avec son frère "New Morning". *Le 18 décembre 2011, il participe pour la deuxième année consécutive au "Toys For Tots". Cette année, il sera accompagner de Charlène Kaye et Theo Katzman. Le but de ce programme est de récolter des jouets pour les offrir aux enfants les plus démunis et avoir un Noël digne de ce nom. Pour acheter des billets pour le concert de Darren, il fallait donc venir avec un jouet neuf, déballé et d'une valeur de moins de 15$ (environ 11,50 euros). Les billets se sont vendus en 2 /3 heures. Galerie Darren 01.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 02.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 03.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 04.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 05.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 06.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 07.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 08.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 13.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 09.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 10.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 12.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 11.jpg|Christina Hucal (2010) Darren 14.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 15.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 16.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 17.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 18.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 19.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 20.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 21.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 23.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 24.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 26.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 27.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 29.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 30.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 31.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 32.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 33.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 34.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 35.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 36.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 37.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 38.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 39.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 40.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 41.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 45.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 28.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 42.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 25.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 43.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 44.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 045.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 46.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 48.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 50.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 62.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 66.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 47.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 49.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 51.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 52.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 53.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 56.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 55.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 57.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 58.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 59.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 60.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 61.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 63.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 64.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 65.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 67.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 68.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 69.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) DC 04.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 069.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 70.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 71.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 72.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 73.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 74.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 75.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 77.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 78.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 79.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 80.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 81.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 82.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 83.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 84.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 85.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 86.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 88.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 89.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 90.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 91.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 92.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 93.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 94.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Criss 01.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Criss 02.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Criss 03.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Criss 04.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Criss 05.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Criss 06.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Criss 07.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) GQD 1.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) GQD 2.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) GQD 3.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) GQD 4.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) GQD 5.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) 63472934.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) 19-laurine03.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) 21-laurine03.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) 20-laurine03.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) 130-laurine03.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) 129-laurine03.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Tyler D01.jpg|Tyler Shields avec Harry Shum Jr.(2011) Tyler D02.jpg|Tyler Shields (2011) HR 01.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) HR 02.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) HR 03.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) HR 04.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) In Style.jpg|In Style (2011) In Style (2).jpg|In Style (2011) In Style (3).jpg|In Style (2011) Darren TCA 01.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren TCA 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren TCA 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) normal_001darren.jpg|People (2011) GT 01.jpg|GT (2011) GT 02.jpg|GT (2011) DC 01.jpg|? (2011) DC 02.jpg|? (2011) DC 03.jpg|? (2011) DarrenTime.jpg|Soirée Times pour les "100 Personnalités de l'année" (2010) DarrenHP7.jpg|Avant-première new-yorkaise d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Part 1 (2010) 53-loveyou67.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) 55-loveyou67.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) 0023536.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 0144.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 015.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 030.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 051.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 052.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 067.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 1252.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 158.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 0106356.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 012365.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 01369.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 029.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 03066.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) 047.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) The Hollywood Reporter’s pre-Oscar party Darren Criss.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter’s pre-Oscar party (2011) darren-criss-coachella-04182011-01.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) darren-criss-shirtless-chord-overstreet-coachella-04182011-04.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) DCYellow2.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) 5.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) 0081.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (23 Juillet 2011) 0101.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (23 Juillet 2011) 031.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) 29.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) 19.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) Comic-Con 2011.jpg|Comic Con (2011) twitter.jpg|Twitter de Darren (2011) darrenellen.jpg|Avec Ellen Degeneres (2011) DarrenPS.jpg|Concert improvisé (2011) DarrenWarblers.jpg|Lors d'uyne soirée caritative avec les Warblers (2011) 001 (2).jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) 0035255.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Motion Pïcture (1).jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Motion Picture.jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Emmys Awards_Darren.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys_Darren.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys_darren (1).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) DarrenGLT2011.jpg|Lors de la tournée 2011 KlaineStar.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer sur le tournage de Glee tumblr_lfeen5CuTz1qbgrcfo1_500.jpg|Album du lycée Cuck criss & darren.jpg|Chuck Criss & Darren Criss parents.jpg|Ses parents (au Trevor Project) chewie+darren.jpg|Sur le tournage de l'épisode de Noël (18/11/11) tumblr_lvskgzLjvl1qayexu.jpg|''Avec ses parents au Festival Of New American Musicals'' NYT.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) NYT 2.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) NYT 3.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) Succeed 01.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Succeed 02.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Succeed 03.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) broadway.png|Broadway 1ère représentation TVD 01.jpg|Teen Vogue (2012) after.jpg|''A l'after-party de "How To Succeed"'' hts.jpg|''Remerciement à la fin de "How To Succeed"'' 03~0.jpg|''Darren & Beau Bridges à l'after-party de "How to Succeed"'' hts1.jpg|''Remerciement avec la troupe à la fin de "How To Succeed"'' Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3